


Breathe

by gigglesbatch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Buff!Harry, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Draco, Pining, a fair amount of swearing fyi, as are the rest of us, pansy and blaise are rooting for drarry, seriously harry is super buff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 06:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigglesbatch/pseuds/gigglesbatch
Summary: Draco returns to Hogwarts for 8th year, only to find that Harry has filled out quite a bit. Can our favorite overly dramatic gay wizard handle it? (spoiler, no. no he cannot.)This was inspired by tumblr user grangers-broomstick and their amazing headcannon, which can be found here:https://grangers-broomstick.tumblr.com/post/186638397976/eighth-year-headcanon-where-harry-comes-to-school#notesHope you enjoy!!





	Breathe

Draco Malfoy had reconsidered his decision to return to Hogwarts after the war at least a couple hundred times. McGonagall, the new headmistress, had decided to welcome back the students whose final year had been cut short by the war, for what she was calling their 8th year. Draco was certain that he would not be welcomed back by his fellow students, no matter how ardently Potter had argued in his defense during his trial. However his mother wanted him to return, thinking that it would be a good way for him to show everyone that he was trying to be a better person and get his life back on track. Draco felt that he didn’t stand a chance of salvaging his name, but he wasn’t going to argue with his mother. She had been through too much. If she wanted him to return to Hogwarts, then he was returning to Hogwarts. 

The train ride to the school was mostly uneventful. Luckily Pansy and Blaise had both also decided to return, so Draco wasn’t faced with the shame of riding alone. They were able to secure a carriage to themselves, so it was quiet and peaceful. Draco enjoyed it, knowing he wouldn’t be so lucky once they got to Hogwarts. Toward the end of the trip, Blaise had left the safety of their carriage to roam the train and find out who else had decided to come back for their final year. About an hour later he returned, smirking.

“Well, much of our class has returned, but we’re the only Slytherins.” he said in greeting.

“I take it the golden prats are also gracing us with their presence?” Pansy asked without looking up from her magazine. 

“Oh they’re back all right, and...well I’ll just let you see for yourself.” He replied with a glance at Draco.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Draco asked defensively. 

Blaise smiled as he picked invisible lint off his jacket. 

“Nothing, sweetheart. It’s been a long summer and we’ve all changed, some more than others.” He said cryptically. 

Pansy rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t have time for fucking riddles. We’re almost here, let’s get changed,” She said. 

\-----

The walk into the great hall was every bit as awkward as Draco expected. McGonagall had the brilliant idea of putting all of the 8th years in one “house”, so they all sat together at the same table. Draco shoved his hands into the pockets of his robe to hide how badly they were shaking and tried to focus on taking slow, calming breaths. He’d be damned if he let everyone know how nervous he was to be there. He could feel every eye in the room on him as he, Pansy, and Blaise made their way to the table. Pansy managed to look bored and unaffected, though Draco knew better, and Blaise was smiling and even shot a wink at a fifth year who glared at them. 

They made their way to the far end of the table and sat down, leaving a large gap between themselves and the nearest students. Potter and his crew had not yet made it into the great hall, for which Draco was grateful. 

He had seen Potter twice after the battle; once at his trial and again a few days latter at the manor. At the trial, Potter had spoken passionately in his defense. He told the Wizengamot that Draco had been forced into taking the dark mark in order to protect his family, and that he had only done what he was either forced to do, or brainwashed into believing was right. Ultimately the Wizengamot agreed and his only punishment was house arrest for the summer. A few days later Potter showed up unexpectedly at the manor. Draco’s mother had let him in, and called Draco down to the sitting room. He was surprised to see Potter, and momentarily feared that the Aizengamot had changed their minds and were sending him to Azkaban. Much to his relief, however, it turned out that Potter had come to return Draco’s wand and thank him for letting him use it. Stunned, Draco grabbed the wand, turned around, and left the room without a word. He had wanted to thank Potter for such a kind gesture, but he was too choked up to trust himself to speak. 

Potter had looked healthier when he visited. There was more life in his eyes and he had started to fill out a bit from the scrawny, half-starved look he sported during the battle. Not that he didn’t look good skinny...no, much to Draco’s frustration he had found that Potter could pull that off quite well, or any look for that matter. Still, Draco had appreciated Potter’s slightly fuller cheeks and sturdier frame when he showed up that afternoon. Potter looked healthier, and happier. Draco was both appreciative and jealous. He had never been able to put on weight no matter how hard he tried, and was forced to accept that he would always be just a little too skinny. 

Draco was roused from his ponderings about Potter’s physique by a sharp elbow to his ribs. 

“For fucks sake Blaise, what was that for?” He whispered furiously. 

“Look who’s here.” Blaise responded, pointing toward the entrance to the great hall. 

Draco followed Blaise’s finger, and his mouth dropped open in shock. He stopped breathing.

_ No. Oh Circe’s tits no, what did I do to deserve this? I have to leave this school immediately. _

Potter and his friends had entered, and were walking toward the Gryffindor table. Weasley and Granger looked the same as usual. Weasley was tall, gangly, and offensively ginger, and Granger’s hair seemed to be curlier and bigger than ever. 

But Potter.

Harry Fucking Potter. 

The hero of the wizarding world and the bane of Draco’s existence for the last seven or so years. His arch enemy. The boy he has sworn to hate. The boy whom he has had an all consuming crush on for the last seven or so years. 

Potter had changed _ completely _. 

He was fucking ripped, there was no other way to put it. He must have spent the entire summer in the gym, Draco thought as he attempted to catch his breath and recover. He grabbed Pansy’s arm frantically. 

“Holy fuck do you see Potter? That shoulder to waist ratio is ridiculous, and his biceps are bigger than my head! Merlin, are you seeing this Pansy?” He whispered in her ear. Well, whispered was being generous, it was more like a desperate whimper. 

Blaise, the prat, laughed and waived Potter over. 

“Potter! Come sit with us!” He shouted happily. 

“Blaise!” Draco hissed. “What the hell are you playing at?” 

“Shhh Draco, I definitely don’t mind him sitting with me. Or on me. Or I’ll sit on him. Either way.” Pansy sighed. 

Draco shook his head. There was absolutely no way Potter could sit with them. Draco considered his options. He could just get up and walk away, but then Potter would know that his presence upset Draco, and he couldn’t have that after he promised his mother to be nice and get along with the golden <strike>god</strike> prat. He could fake an illness. Yes, that could work! He would wait a few moments, and then explain that he has bicepitis and he has to take care of it back in his dorm. But then nosy goodie-goodie Potter would act concerned and try to help him. (Oh, he could come back to the dorms and help. Those arms could be put to great use.) No, that wouldn’t work. Maybe he could just faint? He was already feeling light headed from watching Potters thick, strong thighs make their way across the room anyway. 

While he was busy pondering his options, Potter sat down at their table directly across from him. 

“Hello Malfoy, how was your summer?” Potter asked in greeting. 

Draco’s brain short-circuited for a moment, or a lifetime-he wasn’t quite sure. Potter’s voice was deeper, much deeper. How? Had he taken some kind of super puberty serum? Had the gods decided Draco had lived long enough and were now trying to kill him? 

“Sorry Potter, Draco may need a few minutes. Why don’t you tell us what you’ve been up to this summer?” Blaise responded for him. 

Potter looked confused for a moment, then, mercifully, turned his bright green eyes from Draco and looked at Blaise. He launched into a retelling of his summers’ events, which weren’t far off from what Draco had suspected. In order to channel his extra energy and frustration after the war ended, Potter had started working out daily. He was staying with the Weasley’s and so he was regularly eating far more than he ever had. As a result, he bulked up significantly, and quickly. 

“It was pretty unexpected, but I suppose never being fed properly as a kid and running around trying to kill a maniac as a teenager kind of stunted my growth. Now that I’m able to have a somewhat healthy and normal life, my body is catching up.” Potter shrugged and rubbed his arm. 

“Well you look bloody fantastic, Potter. I mean, I still can’t stand you, but I could definitely find a way to get over that. Or under that.” Pansy purred as she looked up and down Potter’s body shamelessly. 

Potter blushed, his dark skin turning a deep maroon that Draco tried desperately (but failed) not to find adorable. 

“Wrong tree, Parkinson.” the Weasel replied around a mouthful of food. Draco was relieved to know not all things had changed; Weasley still had appalling manners. 

“Oh! Whatever do you mean?” Blaise asked excitedly. 

Draco rolled his eyes. Everyone knew Potter was dating the Weaselette, and that they would probably marry right after Hogwarts and have a whole litter of little Potter-Weasels. Not that he was bitter. Draco gripped his spoon tightly and tried to focus on breathing calmly. 

“Obviously he means that Potter is already spoken for, Blaise. He’s seeing the Weasele-I mean, Ginny Weasley.” Draco corrected himself. _ Remember to be kind, no pettiness. _His mother’s voice repeated in his head. 

“Oh, um, no I’m not. Anymore, I mean. We broke up.” Potter replied quietly. He glanced at Weasley apologetically. Weasley patted Potter’s hand and smiled. 

“It’s fine, mate. I mean it.” He said. 

“Oh! Please do tell, what happened?” Pansy asked happily. 

Potter and Weasley exchanged unreadable looks. It appeared neither of them wanted to tell this story. Draco considered being kind and telling them they didn’t have to share if it made them uncomfortable. Unfortunately, he wasn’t that selfless of a person yet, and he desperately wanted to know what happened. Did the Weaslette dump Potter? It was hard to believe anyone would ever do that. Draco certainly would never dump him if Potter were his. 

Stop that line of thought, it’s not ever going to happen. Potter was as straight as an arrow, and besides, he would never sully himself with a death eater. 

“I’m not sure Harry wants to talk about this.” Granger chimed in for the first time. “It’s pretty sensitive, and not many people know.” 

“Oh I won’t tell anyone, I swear.” Pansy replied sweetly. 

Draco, Blaise, and Weasley all snorted simultaneously. 

“What! I’ve turned over a new leaf, I don’t gossip anymore!” 

Draco looked at her, one eyebrow raised. 

“Ok, I’m trying to gossip less. This will be a good test for me.” 

“It’s fine.” Potter said. Draco held his breath. “Everyone will find out eventually anyway. We broke up before the war, tried to get back together afterwards, but it didn’t work out so we called it off.” 

“That’s it?!” Pansy shrieked incredulously. “That’s the juicy gossi-I mean, the reason? That’s just a regular break up, what’s so big about that?” 

“We broke up because she’s a lesbian and I’m gay.” Potter replied, looking directly at Draco. 

Draco’s vision narrowed to a pinpoint. 

Ah, so this is what dying feels like, he thought absently. Then everything went black. 

\-----

Draco awoke slowly, lying on something simultaneously soft and firm, and very warm. He felt comfortable and safe, and snuggled deeper. 

“I think he’s waking up” said a far away voice. 

“Thank Merlin.” a much closer, and deeper, voice murmured. 

Draco felt a warm, soft hand on his forehead. He opened his eyes and saw Pansy peering down at him, a look of unrestrained glee on her face. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

He looked around as much as he could without moving his head from its comfortable resting place. It appeared he had been moved from the great hall down to the Slytherin common room. Pansy was looking down at him, and Blaise was just behind her. He could feel that he was lying on the sofa, and there was something between his head and the cushion, he just couldn’t make out what it was. 

“Well darling, you seemed to stop breathing when Potter was telling us why he and his girlfriend broke up, and then when he came out you gasped and fainted. We had you brought down to the Slytherin common room because it’s the least crowded place in the castle. Thought you might want a bit of privacy.” Pansy replied, her smile growing as she explained what happened. 

Draco groaned. “Oh no. Gods. Well, I’m never leaving this room again, that’s decided. What did Potter say?” 

Pansy somehow looked more gleeful, happier than Draco had seen her since they were children. 

“He didn’t say much. When you gasped, he asked you if you were ok. You didn’t say anything, and then your eyes went glassy and it was obvious that you were going to pass out. And, well you know how he just loves saving people.” Something shifted under Draco, it seemed to be trying to kick toward Pansy. Was he lying on someone? “Potter stood up, put both hands on the table, and leapt right the fuck over it and landed right behind you, and then he caught you as you fell. You never hit the ground.” 

“It was very heroic and so romantic.” Blaise swooned. 

Draco’s eyes bulged. What. The. Fuck. He couldn’t believe he missed Potter leaping over the table. Those thighs... 

“Yeah, it was quite a sight.” Pansy said. 

“Merlin, I bet. I can’t believe I fucking passed out. Guys, how am I going to survive this year? He was so hot before, I could barely function around him. But now I literally can’t stay conscious. And he’s gay? Did you know? Did anyone know? I’m going to have to leave, there’s no other option. I’m sure mother will understand, she knows how I feel about Potter. Can you send her an owl while I get my things together?” Draco replied, increasingly frantic. 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic Draco. Don’t you want to know what happened after Potter heroically saved you?” Blaise chimed in. 

“Ugh, do I?” He asked. 

“I think you do. After he caught you, he lifted you up and held you, bridal style, while McGonagall and Pomfrey checked you over. He refused to put you down, told Pomfrey that he didn’t want you to have to lay on the dirty table or floor. Once they were done, he carried you all the way down here. Didn’t break a sweat the entire time.” 

Draco wanted to scream, cry, or maybe faint again. Or all three. 

“Potter carrying me down here is the beginning of almost every fantasy I’ve ever had. And I was fucking unconscious for it. Merlin, I hate my entire miserable life, this is so unfair. What did you say to make him finally put me down and leave?” Draco asked miserably. 

Pansy and Blaise looked at each other, sharing huge smiles. 

“Nothing love, he’s still here. What do you think you’re laying on? Good luck!” Pansy replied, and jumped up, pulling Blaise up with her. 

“To both of you.” Blaise added, and then they, the miserable traitors to whom Draco would never speak again, fled the room. 

He stopped breathing once again, not daring to look at Potter, or even move at all for that matter. Now that he knew that the firm, soft, warm pillow he was resting on was Potter’s thighs, all of his energy went toward trying to avoid bursting into flames. 

“Malfoy, you have to breathe. Don’t need you passing out on me again.” Potter said softly. His hand moved against Draco’s forehead, brushing aside the hair that he had allowed to grow longer over the summer. 

Draco closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly. It was unbearably difficult with Potter’s hand in his hair. 

“I am absolutely mortified Potter. Please don’t be a prat and rub it in.” He gritted out. 

Potter’s hand stilled against Draco’s forehead, then continued brushing his hair back. It had to be off his forehead by now, so if Draco didn’t know better he would swear that Potter was running his hands through his hair for fun. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to make you feel worse. I’m trying to help you feel better. I’m still here, aren’t I?” He replied. 

Draco sat up and turned around to face Potter. “Yes, you are. Why?” He asked. 

“I just told you.” Potter looked confused. 

Fuck, he looked so cute when he was confused. His slightly crooked nose scrunched up and his bushy brows furrowed down. His bright green eyes squinted as he regarded Draco. Merlin but Draco would happily drown in those eyes. 

“Yes, yes. You saved the day, rescued me in front of everyone. I look weak and you’re the hero. But why are you here now? Besides eavesdropping on personal conversations.” Draco asked angrily. 

Potter rolled his eyes. “It’s hardly considered eavesdropping if I’m sitting out in the open. I was under you at the time, or have you forgotten?” 

Draco flushed from his toes to the tip of his ears and prayed furiously for the swift release of death. Potter smiled. 

“What I meant was that I was right here, Pansy and Blaise knew I was here. So it’s not eavesdropping.” 

“On a first name basis with them now, are you Potter?” 

“Yes. I was also hoping to be on a first name basis with you too, Draco. And from the sounds of things, you wouldn’t mind being on a first name basis with me.” Potter replied with a wink.

Draco blushed again, or maybe he hadn't stopped blushing since last time. Maybe he would never stop blushing again. 

“I’m quite sure I have no idea what you’re talking about, Potter.” He emphasized the surname in the most bored drawl he could manage in his current state. 

“Oh, I think you do.” Potter replied. 

When had he gotten so close? Their knees were touching, and Draco was certain he had put a fair amount of distance between them. Potter looked down, reached out and grasped Draco’s left hand in his, and stroked his thumb across the back. 

“Listen. We’ve been through a lot.” Draco snorted. “Ok, that’s an understatement. We’ve been through hell. But we went through a lot of it together, or at least in each others vicinity. Throughout all of the bullshit that I fought through in the last few years, you were always somewhere in my mind. No matter what was going on, I never failed to see you. What you were doing, where you were going, who you were with, I even noticed when you got new robes for fucks sake.” Potter took a deep breath and continued, “I learned a lot about myself over the summer. I learned what is important to me, and what isn’t important. I learned that I really hate protein shakes. I learned that I can bench press a hundred kilos. I learned that compulsive heterosexuality is a bitch. I learned that I definitely prefer men. And I learned that I prefer one extraordinary man in particular.” He stopped stroking Draco’s hand and looked up at him intently. 

_ Breathe, merlin please don’t let me pass out again, breathebreathebreathe. _

“Well, I suppose there’s no need for me to tell you how I feel, now is there?” Draco asked carefully. 

Potter laughed and shook his head. “No, I suppose there isn’t. I can’t tell you how happy I was to hear what you said. Well, happy, and also very curious. You’ll have to tell me more about those fantasies sometime.” 

“Fuck you, Potter.” Draco said with a smile. 

“All in good time. And call me Harry.” Pot-Harry replied.

“Ok...Harry.” Draco said cautiously. Harry’s resulting smile could have lit up all of Hogwarts. Draco wanted to spend the rest of his life doing everything he could to see that smile again. 

“Kiss him!” Pansy yelled from the doorway. 

Draco whipped around and saw that the door to the common room had been left cracked open, and Pansy and Blaise had their heads poked in. Definitely never speaking to them again. 

“For fucks sake Pans, can we have some privacy?” Draco shouted. 

“Absolutely not, I had to put up with you pining over that idiot for years. I’ve earned this!” She yelled back. 

“For the record, I had nothing to do with spying on you. Well, it was my idea, but other than that I had nothing to do with it!” Blaise added. 

Draco turned around to face Harry. “I’m sorry, those two are morons, just ignore them.” 

Harry was looking at Draco with a curious expression. Draco was about to ask what was wrong, until Harry looked down at his mouth, back up to his eyes, and then lifted his eyebrows in question. 

“Oh I suppose so.” Draco drawled and rolled his eyes. 

Harry surged forward, one hand cupping Draco’s cheek and the other dangerously low on his back, and their lips met. 

Draco’s world narrowed down to dry lips, fireworks, a wet tongue, cheers from somewhere in the background, more fireworks, and Harry’s hand working its way into his hair. Draco’s hands found Harry’s biceps and then across his firm chest and down his abs, and finally came to a rest on his hips. After a few minutes, he pulled away and rested his forehead against Harry’s. Harry chuckled. 

“Breathe, love."


End file.
